1. Field
The present invention is generally related to chisels. More particularly, the application relates to foldable chisels.
2. Description of Related Art
Chisels typically include a blade with a cutting edge and one or more handles. The one or more handles are adapted for carrying the chisel and for being struck by another tool, such as a hammer, to drive the cutting edge to carve, shave, or cut a work piece. When the chisel is being transported, it may be carried in a bag to protect the blade against damage and to protect users from the cutting edge of the blade.